


The Scarf

by dogtit



Series: a devil and her dog [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, or something like that at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Devil's token.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf

"Sakuya-san, there's barely any provisions left. This winter's running on way too long."

The head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion nodded to herself. "I see. Please, continue your work."

Th fairy maid curtsied and grabbed her feather duster as she fluttered off. Though the fairy work force was a complete folly as a whole, the few that managed to have some semblance of sense were greatly appreciated.

"This is troubling," she murmured to herself as she spun on her heel and walked out to the gates. The cold wind reached her still, even with her winter uniform, but Sakuya took it in stride as any good maid would do.

"Freezin' out here, ain't it, Sakuya-san," Meiling said through chattering teeth. The youkai wore only a scarf against the elements, which made Sakuya frown deeply. She made a mental note to scold the youkai later.

"Meiling, have you seen the shrine maiden or the witch yet?"

"Mm? No ma'am, can't say I have. Why?"

Sakuya's frown deepened. "This is troubling. I'm fairly certain this is no ordinary winter we're experiencing."

"No foolin'," Meiling said, rubbing her bare arms. "Isn't it already May?"

"It is indeed. And our supplies are dangerously low." Sakuya looked up at the grew sky. Snow would begin to fall, and soon. "...I believe we have an incident." She put a finger to her lips. "Yet the shrine maiden isn't out investigating. How odd."

After a beat of silence, the head maid sighed.

"...Very well. It seems I'll have to handle this."

"Ehh?" sputtered Meiling. "Y-you?"

"Yes. Besides," Sakuya added, "while I'm out, I could get a bit of shopping done."

She began to trek back to the mansion. Before she entered, she stopped and said, "Meiling, consider this an order; put on your winter uniform before the next snowfall. Now."

–

"So you're taking it upon yourself to solve this problem?"

Sakuya blinked at the dour note in her mistress's voice. She raised her eyes from the buttons of her extra-thick, long sleeved white shirt and turned them to the little vampire bundled in her bed.

The Lady Remilia Scarlet had, at first, been entranced with the first snowfall of winter—as she always was. However, as it continued to wear on, it had lost its charm, and the fact that the snow kept her locked indoors only worsened her mood.

"If I don't, then who will?"

"Reimu." The vampire waved her hand with a snort. "Let that stupid human deal with this."

"If I had any faith in her, then I would, my lady. I'm as unwilling to leave your side as it is." Sakuya pulled on the equally thick, dark blue dress and adjusted it just right. "But I fear that she may not realize that this is an incident."

"What a lazy good-for-nothing."

Sakuya chose to bite her tongue. "Indeed," she said.

As Sakuya pulled on her stockings and attached her holster, Remilia sat up; the numerous sheets pooling around her waist, making her appear that much smaller. She watched the maid prepare for the investigation, something akin to pride beginning to flutter in her chest.

If—when-Sakuya resolved this incident, then Remilia could most certainly hold it over Reimu's head. And what fun that would be, to humiliate the shrine maiden as payback for thwarting her plans.

She looked over at her maid, who finished retying her braids and placed on her headdress. She frowned as she saw a missing piece to the human's garb.

"...Sakuya."

"Yes, my lady?"

"You don't have a scarf."

"Mm?" Sakuya looked down, blinking. "Ah. It appears I've forgotten it. Thank you for remin-"

"Hold on for a moment." Remilia leaped from her nest of warm sheets, going for her dresser. She opened the last drawer and rummaged about it, muttering beneath her breath. Sakuya lightly bit the knuckle of her thumb to suppress a chuckle at her mistress's ruffled appearance.

"...Aha! Here it is." Remilia brought up an aged, hazel-wood box. She opened it and withdrew a red scarf. It looked expensive and made out of a fine material, and Remilia handled the item with the utmost care.

"Kneel down, Sakuya," Remilia ordered sharply. "I won't stretch to reach you."

Sakuya kneeled. Remilia wound the scarf around her maid's neck, securing it. When she was done, she laid her hands on the red fabric, a nostalgic look on her face.

"My lady?" Sakuya ventured softly.

"This scarf...my father said it was my mother's, before she passed away." Remilia's hands stroked the scarf. "He said it kept her safe during the most trying of times. That much, I can remember."

"My lady," Sakuya said, voice soft. "I can't take this."

"Yes, you can. You'll need it to keep warm."

"But it means so much to you."

Remilia peered up through her bangs. "You mean more."

Sakuya was stricken with an overwhelming emotion, in that moment, and found herself unable to speak. She bowed her head, capturing Remilia's small hands in her own.

"I..." She took a breath. "Thank you, my lady. I...don't know what to say."

"Look at me, Sakuya."

The maid lifted her head. Remilia ducked hers, and kissed the fluttering pulse in Sakuya's throat. The human took a sharp breath, and her hands squeezed Remilia's. For a moment, Sakuya wondered if she would bite.

In that same moment, Sakuya wished she would.

"You'll be back before tomorrow morning's tea-time," the vampire murmured into her neck. "Swear it."

"I-I swear."

"Good." And then Remilia stepped back, hands on her hips. "Well? Get going. If I'm to have any leverage over that damn priestess, you'll have to solve this incident before she realizes what's going on. Go!"

Sakuya bowed her head. "Of course, my lady." With a flourish, she stood up and strode to the balcony outside of the bedroom chamber. She hopped on the railing and, with one last look at her mistress, the maid took off into air.

Remilia stared after her, lips still tingling with the feeling of her pulse against them. Finally, when Sakuya had disappeared from her view, the Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion closed the window and drew the curtains.


End file.
